


Doll

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Horror, Clones, Disturbing Themes, Fucked Up, Horror, Hux the Chew Toy, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kylo plz rise up and kill ur Master already, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Self-cest, Sidious is an evil fucker, seriously guys this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux serves his Master well. Is he more than a serial number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polish

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6856331#cmt6856331) on the 'The Force Awakens Kink Meme':
> 
>    
>  _'Hux was always aware that he was a clone (One of the reasons he's set against clone armies) and thus strived to make himself as indispensable as possible._  
> 
> _The inevitable happens and Kylo Ren (who has no idea) escorts him to a deserted planet where he'll be judged worthy of being possessed or discarded as an spare._  
> 
> _When they get there, Hux is shocked (and maybe devastated) to find that one of the other clones was already chosen and he comes face to face with Palpatine wearing his face (maybe a bit older or more scarred, easy to tell the difference between them)._
> 
> _Turns out, Hux's plan to make himself valuable worked - he won't be killed - but Palpatine has other plans for him. (Palpatine always thought himself attractive)'_  
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : suicide, references to non-consensual body modification, violence, dub/non-con, and just being generally disturbing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux fulfills his destiny. Kylo watches.

15-A killed himself a month after he was taken. Hux wasn’t exactly surprised. The fool had done nothing but fight, scream, and cry himself to sleep. In the end he’d taken to whispering the names of his seven children over and over again, like a prayer, and lying on his back in his own filth, staring at nothing, begging his wife to save him.

She couldn’t hear him, of course. No matter how strong in the Force 15-A was (and his potential was considerable, which was the only reason he’d lasted _this_ long), the complex’s inhibitor shields were far too strong for a mere witch to penetrate, clan Mother or not. And 15-A lacked both the training and the temperament to do it himself.

“I won’t forget them,” he whispered, his first words a week after being apprised of his true place in the universe. 

_You’d better,_ Hux thought, half-listening to Mitaka’s report. _Seeing as they shouldn’t exist_. 

Somewhere in between being hosed down after yet another escape attempt (this time through the sewer), and the spinal fluid harvest, the graying house-husband realized what he was.

Spare parts.

Hux felt it the moment that Darth Sidious became interested, his awareness trickling into 15-A, reeling in his spirit. The man fought, retreated deep into himself, throwing what power he had between the Master and the bright, shining memories of his family. He held out as long as he could. Then – 

_YOU CAN’T HAVE THEM_ \- 

One down, 12 to go.

Hux almost admired him. Few people had the strength of will to smash their own skulls, and at least he’d had the courtesy to lock himself off from the others. He’d only shared vague mind-pictures, hazy memories of soft hands and laughter. Dathomir’s clear air and sky. Drums and dancing the day his wife won him. Fear and joy when his first child was born. That, of course, had stopped once 15-A realized that he was also a They. 

The selfish bastard.

Sometimes, though, in the dark of night, when the pricking in the back of his mind faded – the others slept - and Kylo was out of range, he called back what he’d seen. A face reflected in a still forest pool, both his and decidedly _not_. He saw – felt – feet and hands hardened and rough from climbing (usually with at least two children on his back). There was far too much knowledge of both cooking and cleaning, and the remnants of an ongoing attempt to build a roof out of rancor bones and a basilisk skin. Bits and pieces, half-formed thoughts about the Force, a curious reverence. And a strange preference for roasted fire-dove with mashed tubers. 

Hux ordered it without thinking hours before he felt 15-A die. 

_A last meal?_

A part of him hoped that Clone 15-A had been open enough to taste it. 

***

Hux, however, had not been so foolish as to _use_ his life.

 _Thief!_ his minder said, the one time he’d tried to run. He’d been locked in his room for a week. They installed mirrors on every wall, the ceiling, the floor, and took his clothes away.  
He screamed for a day, and spent the next with his eyes squeezed shut. He tried to hold on to himself while his mind was skinned raw by dozens of voices that all sounded like him.

_They are you. You are them. All of you are Him._

He used the rest of the week to examine himself from all angles. He’d seen a photograph of the Master when he was a child. Not naked, of course, but he was holding himself in a particular way – head up, back straight, hands clasped behind his back, somehow looking down on everyone in the room, despite only being four feet tall.

He was practicing when they took him out. 

And so he waited, prepared. He trained his mind and body mercilessly. He drew on the gifts of the Master’s flesh, and let nothing go to waste. He ate right, slept well, and headed to the med-bay at the first sign of a cold. He never broke a bone, and took great care to never scar. 

His efforts paid off. One by one, the others were used up. 24-B ruined his liver with drink, and his heart with greasy food, but pampered his body with expensive lotions and creams. They took his skin after it hung loose on his frame after a few weeks on an all-liquid diet. 30-C had a keen intellect, a passion for History, and no concept of caring for his body – but his eyesight was excellent. They kept him for awhile, boosted his health bit by bit, picked and chose the very best bits.

Only the best for the Master.

That would not be his fate. He would be the _complete package_. He would be greater than the sum of his – the Master’s parts.

Perhaps then he would be chosen, and finally start to live.

***

The day came at last. He stumbled, gripped the nav console for support as 45-A’s mind fell away. It was just him. Him and – 

“General?” 

“Yes, Ren?” Hux snapped, half terrified, half excited. Two left, including him. _No – Three?_ He shook himself, trying to clear his head. The quiet made his head hurt.

“You have been summoned to the Temple,” he said, with the air of one delivering a message. “I am to accompany you.”

Hux nodded, his heart in his throat. He felt Kylo’s eyes on him, accompanied by a low curl of curiosity.

“What is it?” he asked as they boarded the Knight’s shuttle. 

“You talk in your sleep,” Kylo said, after a long pause. A shiver ran down Hux’s spine.

“How often?” he asked, quiet, carefully avoiding the other man’s eyes.

“Not for awhile now,” Kylo said. Hux swallowed.

“What do I say?” 

_I don’t want to know._

“Who is Ava?” 

_A wrinkled, still beautiful face, softened with sleep. A warm body, smaller without armor, curled against him, Force presence aglow with peace -_

“No one,” he said. 

_Selfish bastard. Selfish_ dead _bastard. You got what you deserved._

“Take off your helmet,” he heard himself say instead. Kylo tilted his head curiously, but complied. His hair was somehow flawlessly mussed, as always, his eyes dark and curious, and wearing that perpetually cocky grin. Hux knew not to mention how much he looked like his father when he smiled. He’d never get to see it again.

 _Now or never,_ he thought. He slid forward and kissed Kylo gently, just a brush of lips and breath. The Knight froze in shock. Hux smirked and dropped back into his seat.

“We’ve never actually kissed,” he said. Kylo swallowed, eyes wide. Then he surged forward, grasped the back of Hux’s head, and hauled him in for more.

They came up for air when the proximity warning sounded. 

***

Devax was a dead world. Hux hadn’t seen it for years, and maybe it was because he was looking at it with adult eyes, but it was far more bleak than he remembered. Kylo trained on the surface with his Knights when he thought they’d been getting ‘soft’, but the actual Temple of Ren was deep underground. Hux stifled an amused chuckle. He had been deeper into the labyrinthine sanctum than any of the Knights and disciples, present company included.

It was also quite obvious that Kylo had no idea why an ‘outsider’ had been brought here. 

_Doesn’t even know what’s in his own temple,_ Hux thought. They stepped into the turbolift that would take them to the lower levels.

“You know where we’re going,” said Kylo. Hux nodded curtly. He pressed his palm to a hidden panel on the side of the lift. Kylo flinched as the control screen flashed red and the lift plummeted straight into the Inner Sanctum.

Hux led the way to the heart of the Temple, his fear rising with every step. He was ashamed.

This was why he existed. He’d been strong. They had summoned him, with a Knight of Ren as an escort, while the others (even the ones who _knew_ ) had been taken in the dead of night. He was about to be reborn into something much greater than 47-C. He would become himself at last.

They were met by two hooded beings about halfway down the dim corridor. They looked silently at Kylo – some exchange passed, Hux catching a whisper before wrenching his thoughts elsewhere. Kylo nodded slowly, and the two of them were led through a side door. 

They stepped into warm, wet heat – a bath set into the floor, as large as a competition-standard swimming pool, steaming fragrantly. The floor was creamy marble, polished to shine. The room was lit by warm, golden light. Reflected light from the pool danced on the walls. Their escorts nudged them toward a couch on the side of the pool. 

Hux followed Kylo’s lead and removed his clothing, carefully folding each piece. He paused at his briefs, eyes flicking to the two robed humans. To his shock, the space in his mind he associated with the other clones flared to life. 

The pair dropped their robes.

“Hux,” said Kylo. “What is this? Hux?” 

Hux swallowed dryly, unable to tear his eyes away from the…things with his face.

They weren’t clones. Not like him, anyway. One was male, and a mirror image of Hux, except for his build. Hux wasn’t sure how he was still standing under the weight of all that muscle. The skin, though, was oddly translucent, even for one of his – their – _the Master’s_ complexion, like gauze stretched over muscle and vein. He could see the blood pulse in the arms and abdomen. Despite himself, Hux’s eyes drifted lower. 

_One of these things is not like the other,_ he thought, inanely, looking away from the cock that looked like it should be on a different body.

The other was – Hux’s stomach churned. It was his face, but the jawline was softer, the lips fuller. The build was slight, the figure spare, with barely any muscle development. Waist-length, shining red hair almost covered round, firm breasts. Thoughts of _knives_ , and _missing something_ , and _moving wrong_ rocked through his mind as his eyes flicked downward. The buzz in his mind turned painful as they closed the distance between them, reached out to clasp his briefs.

Kylo shouted and threw the two back with the Force. Hux braced himself as they landed with wet _thuds_ on the wet tile and - 

_Nothing_. 

The buzz was still there. He could still hear-feel breath flooding their lungs, hearts pumping blood, but – 

He walked slowly to the tangle of pale limbs. He knelt, reached out a hand – 

“Hux,” said Kylo, his voice hollow. “Don’t.” A suggestion, a warning, not a command.

He froze. Clear blue eyes stared back at him, blinked. Their mind filled with static. 

_47-B._

He cringed away, staring at the empty girl. 

“Hux,” Kylo repeated, his voice far away. Dimly he was aware of something tugging at his briefs, and a brief chill before strong arms lowered him into the bath. 

Warmth enveloped him. He was up to his chin in steaming, fragrant water, sitting on some sort of shelf, leaning against something warm that was running thick, soapy fingers through his hair. He shuddered, his vision blurring.

“Kylo?”

The Knight pressed him to his chest. 

***

It was a struggle to stay awake. The shock of meeting two empty, but walking clones thrummed in his mind, but cradled as he was in fragrant steam and soap, Kylo’s large, warm hands kneading his scalp, he found himself craving a warm, dim room and a soft bed. He almost missed the two clones lurching to their feet, one climbing into the pool, the other walking to the end of the room with unnatural, limpid grace. 

Kylo gripped him tighter as the attendant began to scrub Hux’s feet. The clone stepped back, waited, looking at nothing, a little half-smile on his lips. Kylo wanted to rip it off. 

They compromised. Kylo held the now boneless Hux up, and the attendant scrubbed him until his skin was pink. He was very thorough – Hux nearly jerked fully awake when a warm, soft cloth circled his sac. The clone gestured at Kylo to lift him higher, and Hux whimpered as something slender and warm touched his entrance, and then slipped inside. Hux accepted the intrusion easily – he was warm and open, and so relaxed he was all but melting into Kylo’s chest. It was just enough to circle his walls, to leave his nerves tingling, and his channel clean. 

When they were done, the clone led Hux and Kylo through a set of double doors. The room was circular and lit by the same yellow lights as the bath, but spaced further apart – the light suggested, rather than revealed. The walls were draped with dark red silk, the floor covered in thick carpets. Hux began to shake; he was still naked, and the flush from the bath was rapidly leaving his skin. Kylo, in a similar state, wrapped himself in a black throw he tugged off one of the couches, and grabbed a second for Hux, only to be stopped by the attendant. He reached out with the Force – 

-And hit the floor, gasping at the clone’s feet. Hux gasped as the  
Master’s power tore through Kylo’s mind. The clone looked down, his expression unchanged, and prodded the twitching Knight with his foot. He waved his hand and a door hissed open, hidden behind a heavy tapestry. The long-haired girl and two more blank-faced copies walked in and hauled Kylo to his feet. They dragged him from the room without a backward glance. 

Hux dropped to the floor, staring up into his face. There was still nothing behind it. This…thing hadn’t been chosen, this thing with tissue-paper skin binding viscera and blood.

It gestured to the couch in the center of the room. Hux’s limbs buzzed, and he knew what to do.

He lay face down and spread his legs, closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out, as the couch sank under the clones weight, and warm, slippery hands kneaded his ass. There was pain, when one finger slid in, stretched him, swirling in ever-widening circles, coating him with something that filled him with a tingling warmth. He gasped when it pulled out just as the pain shivered away, his channel clenching. Two fingers, then, and Hux forgot to breathe. 

He was half-hard and warm again when the clone hauled him to his feet and led him through the hidden door. The room was larger, and awash in red. A vast fireplace stretched from the door to the end of the room, radiating heat. Couches lined the opposite wall. Kylo stood at the other end of the room, directly behind a reclining, robed figure. Hux’s heart froze in his chest, even as feverish heat engulfed him.

_No. He’s dead._

Darth Sidious smiled warmly and beckoned the pair forward with 15-A’s - _rough, scarred_ \- hands. An angry red scar bisected his face. 

It made him perfect. Hux saw it clear as day – 15-A fit. The rebellious, ignorant _fool_ was…He could barely believe it.  
But he remembered the grim determination, the fiery _defiance_ before the wall rushed up to meet the man’s forehead. Strength. Will. _A name._

“Yes,” the Master said, taking a long drink from the wineglass at his left. His red robe was open in the front, exposing a firm chest, and a long, pale line of skin dragging Hux’s eyes steadily downwards. He swallowed, his cheeks burning. 

_Will I look like that when I’m 40?_.

“I’m afraid I saw myself in…Tevos? Tenke?” Sidious shrugged and took another drink. “In a manner of speaking.”

The floor dropped out from under Hux. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. Pale and flushed, chest and arms sculpted _just right_ , not one red hair out of place. _Perfect._

“You are,” the Master agreed, opening his robe. “A most…marvelous gift.” He beckoned him over. “I shall treasure you.”

Kylo’s hands gripped the back of the couch. Sidious gestured casually, and the Knight writhed silently, mouth open, throat spasming. 

_I’m sorry,_ Hux heard. It was barely a whisper, cut off in a moment. He sealed it in his heart.

Hux’s feet pulled him forward, his heart hammering, sweat beading on his skin. They were far closer to the fire than he would consider wise, and flinched as the hazy tips of flames stung his nakedness. Sidious leaned into it, sliding his robe off of his chest. Dark yellow eyes met blue, and Hux was leaning into the heat, blood rushing straight to his cock. 

He was feeling double as he knelt between the Master’s legs, took his cock in hand. His head swam as he found every slick, hot place that he teased when he was alone, or when Kylo – 

Sidious’s hands fisted in his hair and _pulled_. His cock filled Hux’s mouth, stretching his lips painfully, gagging him. 

“Has he fucked you?” Sidious murmured, his tone even, eyes lidded and focused as Hux’s throat spasmed around him. 

_No!_ His vision whited out. 

“Good,” the Master said, pulling out, cock shining with drool and blood.

Hux obeyed the silent command, and dragged himself onto the couch. The Master flipped them and kneeled between his legs. Hux gripped the cushions, the cloth digging into his fingers, grounding himself desperately. His face looked down on him, hungry. Arms braced themselves beside his head. Hux reached down and pressed three fingers inside, mind-numbingly grateful for the preparation. Two presses, and Sidious pulled his hand away.

Hux sobbed, cock straining, leaking as Sidious teased him, the head hot, dripping pressure just behind his sac, hard against his entrance. 

The Sith leaned forward, hissed in his ear.

“Say it.” Hux gulped air.

“Please!” Sidious rocked forward, pressing _just_ inside, and then withdrawing. Hux’s entire body burned. “Please!” he said again. 

“Certainly.” The Master smirked and took him. Hux screamed as pain tore through him, just as tight, hot pressure swallowed his cock.  
There was too much skin in the way. He reached out with his mind, flailing, desperate, tangling hopelessly in the Master’s web, _so close_ …

The curtain parted, and Hux filled his mind greedily with the Master’s fire. He laughed and came, the threads holding him to his self falling to ash. 

Sidious pulled out languorously, his seed dripping from Hux’s hole. He pushed the clone off the couch and nudged Kylo awake. The Knight stumbled to Hux’s side, and pulled his head back. 

The eyes were empty.

“Clean up the mess,” Sidious said, shutting his eyes. “And call for more wine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The line 'He was also a They' is a riff on the Sense8 line: 'I am also a We'. Except here, it's 100% Nightmare Fuel.
> 
> 2\. 'Ava': I just couldn't resist the _Ex Machina_ reference.
> 
> 3\. Hux is totally my chew toy in this fandom.


	2. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...pretty much happened because I wanted to close the loop, but, eh...

Kylo held on for a long time. 

It wasn’t easy. Sidious kept him in the bowels of the Temple for six months. ‘Reconditioning’, he called it. Sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of the other Knights - _not his, never his_ \- passing through the labyrinth on some errand or another, heads down, Force presence locked off. 

The Order of Ren followed the strong.

So he didn’t blame them for abandoning him to dirt and blood and stink, not with his bleeding mess of a soul hanging skinned and wailing in the darkest pit of the Force. 

_Pathetic._

Sidious wouldn’t even fuck him. 

The warped clones that had prepared Hux came for him a few weeks into his conditioning. They scrubbed him until his skin smarted, and then soothed it with cool hands and expensive lotion. They’d styled his hair, and applied some spicy scent in the dip between his collar bones, and between his legs. They kneaded his muscles with oil that tingled until his tension melted away, and then stretched him until he moaned helplessly, rutting against the couch, desperate for friction, to be filled with dark heat.

He was hard and dripping with sweat, barely walking straight, when they brought him to his Master. 

Kylo knelt, mortification coursing through him, as Sidious settled into his accustomed couch. Kylo felt his eyes trace the sheen of sweat and oil on his back, follow the sharp shadow and definition of his chest, his arms. He kept his eyes on the ground, sweat staining the carpet, shaking with want.

Sidious sighed and snapped his fingers. A door creaked, and Hux approached on quiet feet, staring into infinity, clad only in a black silk robe. Sidious snapped his fingers again, gesturing at the carpet. Hux knelt before him, facing Kylo.

The Knight dared to look up. Sidious was carding his fingers through the former General’s hair, practically _purring_ with contentment, eyes glowing yellow in the firelight. 

Sometimes Kylo thought he saw flickers of Tenkel in him – he’d snuck holos of Sidious’ host out of the archives, out of morbid fascination - just whispers, hints, a sudden crinkling at the corner of his eyes, strange turns of phrase, half-broken words. A flash of clear, sorrowful blue in a sickly yellow eye. Hesitation before those long fingers ripped the life from a messenger, a barely-noticeable shake afterwards, leaving only when Sidious wiped the blood away. Sometimes Kylo dared to hope.

It was not one of those days.

He remained kneeling, shivering, bile in his throat as Hux lit up with animal passion, his eyes unfocused and dead. 

When it was over, and Hux lay unmoving on the carpet, Sidious turned to Kylo and smirked.

“Another time,” he said, and waved him away. 

Fortunately that did not happen very often. Most of his training was more traditional. Kylo could take the sleep deprivation, the beatings, the Force inhibitor collar and drugs. He could have done all of those things to another without flinching. 

But the clones broke him - Hux’s face on life-empty vessels floating aimlessly through the Temple, some purely decorative, some clearly experimental, like the warped attendants Kylo had met the first day. Sidious clearly fancied himself an artist. 

They were everywhere, but nowhere to be found in the Force. It was even worse when he saw Hux, because _Hux was there_. Almost gone, barely a memory, a breath, the rest consumed in the furnace of Sidious’ presence. But there. 

*

It was a flicker of Tenkel – the strongest yet – that drove Kylo to act. A witch of the Singing Mountain Clan writhed on the carpet as Force Lightning tore her apart. Towards the end, when her melted leather armor had fused with charred flesh, and her eyeballs had burst in their sockets, the ichor steaming on her cheeks, when Sidious staggered. He dropped to one knee and clasped his head in his hands. 

Kylo ran to the Harem just as Sidious righted himself. He scooped up Hux and sent the remote activation call to his ship. 

*

Desperation and repentance - _call to the Light_ \- did what months of frenzied searching could not. His uncle came to him, just appearing in the doorway of the rat-hole motel in the bad part of Nar Shadda like nothing had happened. 

Hux lay on the bed, still limp and floppy as a doll, his beautiful eyes glassy, staring at nothing. Kylo had cleaned and dressed him as best he could, spoon-feeding him like a child, leading him to the ‘fresher, dressing him, cleaning him. Sidious had taken everything else. 

“Please…” Kylo knelt, grasping Luke Skywalker’s robe desperately. “Save him.”

_He’s still there, I know he’s still there._

“Please bring him back.”

The bedsprings creaked, and Kylo hit the wall with a deafening crack.

“Stay down,” Luke said grimly, his lightsaber already live and blazing. 

Hux’s body stood beside the bed, it’s head lolling grotesquely, hands twisting into claws. 

Luke caught the wave of energy and threw it back, half with his saber, the other with his left hand. Hux’s voice shrieked, blood erupting from his throat, skin bubbling under the onslaught. 

_Do it._

A General’s command.

Kylo clenched his fist, and snapped Hux’s neck. 

***

His uncle did not speak as they blasted off from Nar Shadda, a Hutt cruiser hot on their tail. Kylo gave Luke the controls and locked himself in his cabin. 

Rey met them at the Temple. She slapped him.

“After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: They win. Obviously.


End file.
